Escape
by liquidgarnet
Summary: In one second all you knew can change, all you have can slip away and what’s left might be the best thing that has ever happened to you. That’s what Courtney learns when her and Jason are forced to go on the run.
1. Downward spiral

_Downward Spiral_

Her blue eyes swept over the scenery, exhaling she wondered how she had ended up here. The sun's rays bore down on her, while sand and dust were picked up by the growing wind. The deserted gas station was rusty, paint chipped off the small building where a mechanic sat on the steps, watching them. It had been their first stop in over 10 hours and exhaustion slowly crept into Courtney's body. The endless road stretched beyond her and her throat was dry from the heat. Through it all he went about like a robot, he filled the motor cycle up without wincing as the sun bore down on his black clad body. 

Jason handed some money to the cashier inside grabbing a bottle of water from a busted fridge that felt hotter then outside. Fans circled around them warm air encircling them rather then the intended cold. They made their way back to the motorcycle in silence avoiding the situation that loomed around them, maybe if they denied it had happened it would go away. Jason knew though, how it worked there would be a warrant for her arrest, she would be front-page news by morning, if she wasn't already. 

Port Charles ate up these sorts of stories; the sweet and innocent sister of a mob boss finally pulled the trigger. Finally proving she was no better then her brother. As much as the town loved innocence they craved being able to blame someone for the it's supposed destruction. Old ladies would sit on balcony's reminiscing of the days before Sonny Corinthos, before the mob.

Courtney's gaze grew colder as she remembered the night, the one she was running from. _The gun had felt so heavy in her hands, when Jason went down her fingers gripped the trigger, and before she could stop it, it went off. She felt the bullet ripped from the object in her hands and she froze, watching the woman's body fall to the ground. She hadn't even seen the her, Skye, her sister in law was lying in a pool of blood while the stalker watched_ _on. Courtney shut her eyes tightly pushing back the tears that were ready to fall as the memories swept through her mind. _

_Jason recovered quickly removing the gun from her_ _hands, tears began to pour down her cheeks, her eyes fixed on the body. Neither attentive to the stalker slipping out behind them. He didn't need to check for a pulse the bullet was deadly accurate, piercing Skye's heart, he could tell by the wound. Jason pulled Courtney from the scene counting the minutes in his head until the sirens would wail in the quiet streets surrounding the apartment. He knew they would have to leave or she would go to jail it wasn't self defense, Courtney had murdered an innocent by stander with his gun._

So here they were Courtney Quartermaine and Jason Morgan, in the middle of nowhere with nothing but what they were wearing, some cash and his motor cycle. Jason turned to face Courtney, observing her trance like state; he could see the fear and the coldness that came with knowing how it felt to kill someone. Jason knew that feeling but he never wanted that for her, she had so much life to live, now what was left? 

**"**We better get going the sun will be down soon, we should find a motel" He spoke calmly returning to the bike. 

"What are we going to do" Courtney couldn't help the fear that caressed her words. 

"I don't know but I promise you won't go to jail " Jason stated placing his helmet on and taking a seat at the front his bike. Courtney did the same wrapping her arms around his back, her wedding bad glinted in the sun and she paused. A.J was probably worried, maybe even panicking, and where was she his wife but with the man he despised most. She closed her eyes, letting the wind sweep through her hair, this wasn't about A.J, it was about saving herself. She couldn't go to jail and she wouldn't let Jason go down with her either. Her arms tightened around his chest as she thought of how messed up things were, everything was spiraling out of control but she trusted him, for some reason all the fear she had was ebbing away. She knew though it was not close to being over, what scared her most was it had only just begun.

Courtney's apartment

Taggert surveyed the scene, the body of Skye Quartermaine cold as ice. The blood had already dried onto the floor proving she had been there for hours. It was a sloppy crime, he could tell, it looked unplanned. She was probably in the wrong place at the wrong time.

"Lieutenant, the landlady said she heard shots around eleven last night, right after Courtney Matthews got home, with Jason Morgan"


	2. Heart of glass

Heart Of Glass

Somewhere in Arizona

She observed her surroundings, the little motel along the road seemed isolated from the rest of the world. Her clothes had become sticky in the heat and she wasn't about to turn down the only source of water for miles, Despite its appearance. The lady behind the counter took in the pairs disheveled appearance, the young blonde looked the most haggard. Bags had settled beneath her eyes, her hair matted against her skull hanging limply around her face. It was her eyes though; those crystal blues that seemed like ice, that's how the owner knew the girl did not make the trip of her own accord.

The pair made their way across the parking lot towards the door that held their room number. Courtney noticed how the numbers sloped in the little light that lit her path. Jason pushed the door open and Courtney prepared herself for what a roadside motel could really offer. The dimly lit room had little color, drapes made of scratchy cotton did little to cover the windows and conceal the shadows from outside. The blonde sighed letting her eyes take in every dust ridden counter top; this was far from home she could feel her heart ache for her own bed or a good meal. 

"I'm sorry it's all I could do" Jason spoke quietly his gaze flickering past her.

She smiled trying to make it seem like it was okay, that was all she'd been doing, making it seem okay.  

"I'm gonna take a shower" Courtney stated meeting Jason's gaze for the first time. He saw a flicker of light in her eyes but she bowed her head brushing past him to the washroom. 

Even he had to agree this place was crap. The penthouse he'd been living in had obviously made him spoiled, because he knew with their lives on the line sleeping arrangements were the least of his worries. He couldn't help wanting better for her, she deserved a nice hotel somewhere where guests were more common then mice. He sighed letting his body fall onto one of the beds, the coils sprang up uncomfortably but he shifted to find a better position.

"JASON!!" Courtney's scream pierced the air and he was up before she finished. 

He pushed the door in taking in her towel clad body and the scowl that was etched onto her features. She pointed towards the water that dripped from the faucet, its deep brown color resembling mud. He could see her let out a huff of air.  making her way back towards the bedroom, he followed silently. Jason waited for the screaming, he deserved the yelling, he deserved to be blamed for their situation, it was his gun that had gotten them into this mess.

Instead she sat staring unblinkingly at the center of the wall, eyes welling with tears. They slowly slipped down her cheeks. She tried to muffle her sobs but he could hear them he could feel the knife plunge deeper into his heart. People didn't believe he could feel but every time he looked at her that's all he could do .He kneeled in front of her shaking form, taking her smaller hands within his, pausing as her eyes meet his own. She looked so vulnerable; Courtney hadn't been ready for Sonny's life, now she was experiencing first hand the fallout if you mistook murder for self defense.

"I am sorry about the water, this whole place actually, I wish I could have done better" Jason spoke softly tightening his grip on her hands. They felt like ice, her face was paler then he'd ever seen.

"It's my fault were here" She stated/ 

 "there was so much blood… I can still hear her, she said my name, Jason she tried to get my attention, right before I….I" Courtney managed to choke out between sobs. 

Jason pulled himself up onto the bed, pulling her to him to quiet her sobs. She wrapped her arms around him clinging to his form; she had never needed someone so much in her life. 

Minutes passed by slowly and Courtney's sobs quieted her eyes dry and red from all the tears that had invaded them. Jason's arms slowly slipped from her form and Courtney stopped herself from whimpering in protest.

"You have to get some sleep, were going to leave early, tomorrow" Jason stated slowly rising only to have her grab his arm. 

"Please don't… don't go stay with me" Courtney pleaded quietly.

He didn't speak he just sat down on the bed resting his back on the chipped headboard. Courtney rested her head against his stomach, placing her arm on his chest.

"Everything's going to okay right?" Courtney asked groggily as Jason stroked her hair, his fingers caressing the soft blonde locks. She never got an answer.   

Sonny's pent house

Carly watched the screen intently letting her eyes adjust to the pictures flooded across it, and the words that escaped the reporter's mouth. Nothing seemed to process, not even the bold breaking news that was written at the top. The blonde kept thinking she was stuck in a nightmare; it was all happening too fast. She clicked the screen off as Sonny entered making sure to plaster on a smile in hopes he hadn't heard the news. He walked to her placing a chaste kiss on her lips, and she couldn't help the tears that sprang to her eyes, he didn't know.

"Carly what's wrong "Sonny asked pulling away to study the sadness in her eyes as they connected with his own. She couldn't help but pull away trying to distance herself from his prying gaze, trying to keep her emotions in check so she could get the words out.

"Sonny they think… they think Jason and Courtney killed Skye Quartermaine"

"That's crazy my sister would never do something like that" He replied brushing off her words.

"If their caught…, with all the evidence Scott has, their up for the death penalty  " Carly managed through tears. The sound of glass shattering as it hit the floor echoed through the penthouse.   

_._    


	3. Broken vows

Broken Vows

Courtney opened her eyes as the sun began to shine through the thin curtains that covered the window in front of her. It took her a minute to register what was going on, especially whose arms were tightly wrapped around her waist. The blonde's gaze finally recognized Jason's sleeping form. If she did not know better she would have thought that he was a different person, he looked so innocent almost like a little boy or what Jason before Sonny would have looked like. Her hand reached up to gently caress his cheek. Her wedding band, catching her attention. Courtney pulled her hand back rising from the bed silently. She pulled herself up onto the kitchen counter letting her eyes observe the scenery from behind the smudged glass. She tried to push away the feeling of dread that settled into her stomach every time her marriage to A.J crossed her mind. He was the man she was supposed to love, she promised to care for him in sickness and in health, but she couldn't help wishing that she had listened to all the warnings. Courtney tried to focus on the good things A.J had done for her but her last encounter with her loving husband haunted her.

_He had been so mad when she returned from Kelly's that night. She paused after opening the door to their apartment observing the empty bottles that littered the living room floor. Liquid still dripping from the one's he had not guzzled completely, the smell of strong liquors of different kinds invaded her senses. A.J smiled at her from his place on the couch, standing to greet her with a kiss when she pulled back. His breath smelled of vodka and tequila and her head begin to spin as a nauseous feeling overwhelmed her. Despite her efforts to pull back, his hands gripped her arms tighter holding her in place while he placed a bruising kiss against her lips. The more she struggled, the tighter and more painful his hold became, until he pushed her back against the wall. He tried to pin her there forcing himself on her. her struggling grew more desperate and he gave up choosing to pass out on the couch instead. _

Courtney watched as the sun grew brighter and she could feel her fists clenching and unclenching as she fought back the anger she felt from that day. She could not help wishing it were A.J who had stood in front of that gun. Then she would know she killed someone whose ultimate goal was to make her feel worthless. His words still stung like ice, the vows meant nothing, not after all he had done to destroy her spirit.

_She swept the glass up quietly wanting to avoid waking A.J before she could return to Kelly's for her shift. A piece of Glass scraped against her skin as she accidentally placed her hand against the carpet. Courtney bit her lip to avoid letting the tears in her eyes fall as the stinging in her hand became more painful and insistent. She heard A.J stir and quickly returned to her cleaning avoiding looking at him._

_"That's what a wife should be doing cleaning house for her husband not out sleeping with his brother" A.J reached out to stroke her hair but she pulled back. He laughed hoarsely standing up and making his way to the door; he turned to look at her a menacing grin spreading across his features. _

_"Love ya babe" He said closing the door behind him. Courtney's eyes grew cold as a fiery anger built deep inside her._

_"I hate you" The blonde-haired woman yelled towards the door wishing he had been there to hear it._

Courtney glanced at her hand the faint scar still marred her palm as a memory of the choices she had made. She looked over at Jason the one man who put her needs above his own, though he had only known her for a month. A.J's stories of a cold-blooded killer were only that of a jealous brother who knew he would never be half the man Jason was. Her blue eyes fell to the wedding band that still sat on her finger; it felt like A.J's way of cursing her. The ring was his pledge, to never let her go. Slipping it off her finger she inspected the single gold band that at one time made her feel so lucky. Letting it slip from her hand she listened to the clanking sound it made  as it fell down the drain. 

She returned to the bed wrapping Jason's arms around her as if she had never left. He stirred opening his eyes. 

"You okay" he asked sleepily.

"Ya I will be" Courtney stated giving him a small smile, the first he had seen in days.

They were so close and he leaned in further looking into her eyes to see if this was what she really wanted, but they closed in anticipation. The shrill ring of Jason's phone broke the moment and he resisted cursing as he grabbed the cellular from his coat pocket.

"Where the hell are you and what did you get my sister involved in?" Sonny yelled into the receiver causing Jason to wince.

A Port Charles warehouse

The blonde-haired woman flipped through the pictures in front of her handing them to her male companion. The two guards stood before her waiting patiently for her response to the new information they had provided.

"So Miss. Roscoe is this what you wanted?" The taller guard asked.

"Yes it is don't you agree Mr. Tagliati?" She asked a slow grin spreading across her face. 

Tagliati nodded handing the pictures of Courtney and Jason back to Faith. 

"Keep following them, when we get them where we want them, we'll do our civic duty and report their whereabouts to the police " Faith stated shooing the guards from the room.

"Once we get Morgan and his girlfriend out of the way Sonny will be so busy trying to save them he won't even notice he's loosing everything" The blonde stated to Tagliati before rising and exiting the warehouse. 

  


	4. Stained crimson

Stained Crimson

In Arizona

"Sonny, I… I, no I couldn't …" Jason struggled to get his words out through Sonny's ranting on the other end of the receiver. Courtney stayed motionless letting her eyes roam around the room and fall again on Jason's tense form. He paced the length of the carpet trying each time to form a sentence only to have it shot down by Sonny. Courtney grew wary of the conversation; rising from the bed, she grabbed the phone from Jason's grasp. 

"Sonny… will you let me speak!" Courtney commanded louder then Jason expected.

"I killed her, I was in trouble so Jason helped me, and it's not his fault" Her tone was calm and serious, despite the tears Jason saw her blink back. 

"I'm sorry Courtney, I just, I am so worried about you, you're the only sister I have and I don't want to loose you" Courtney could swear she heard Sonny's voice crack a bit, as he spoke.

"Your not going to loose me, Jason is taking good care of me, he always does" She smiled at Jason as she spoke.

"I know, he always takes care of the people I care about, I love you sis" Sonny stated softly.

"I love you too Sonny" Courtney handed the phone back to Jason with a proud smile. 

With a few words, she had diffused a situation Jason would not have for hours. 

The blonde headed toward the washroom avoiding letting her eyes sweep over the rusted and yellowing sink. She observed herself in the mirror as she tied her hair back. Her reflection slightly unsettling, she had never looked so worn. Her stomach ached from hunger as she realized she had not had anything but a candy bar for almost twelve hours. 

Courtney returned to the living room as she heard Jason finish his conversation with Sonny. She stood awkwardly shifting her weight from side to side, glancing at Jason; she noticed he had been too involved in his own thoughts to acknowledge her re-entry. She walked to his side hesitantly placing a hand on his shoulder. He looked up into her eyes and she felt her heart speed up as she lost herself in his crystal blues.

"Sonny says he's going to have a plane pick us up in Mexico and take us to some remote island" Jason stated quietly. Courtney nodded silently, leaning in closer until their fore heads touched. His arms wrapped around her waist and he finally let his lips descend upon hers. She felt like every nerve in her body was exploding, as their kiss turned from gentle to passionate, her arms wrapping around his neck tightly. As the kiss deepened, he pushed her back against the window taking support in the solid object behind them. When they finally pulled away to breathe, Courtney smiled her gaze meeting his, she could see the desire playing out on his features. 

She went to kiss him again when a horrible pain ripped through her body almost knocking her off her feet but Jason held her up. Courtney tried to see through the tears that welled up in her eyes as the pain became sharper, her breathing was ragged and every breath was getting harder to take. Jason continued to hold her up, the only thing he had heard was the windowpane shattering in front of him. The shards of glass embedding themselves beneath his feet, sharp pains were coursing through his body, Jason could not feel it though. His focus was on the girl in his arms. The scene had played out so quickly he could not separate any of the events .He looked down at the blonde-haired woman in his arms and began to panic. She had become so pale and her body was loosing warmth quickly, he could see her struggle for breath and try to force her eyes from closing.

"Jason why am I bleeding" Courtney asked hoarsely before her eyes closed and her body went limp.

He blinked back tears, pulling his hand from behind her back. It was stained crimson. 


	5. Fragile angels

Fragile Angels

Courtney's dream

_My eyes roamed around my surroundings. I thought it had been behind me, all the nightmares this one room held. All the times A.J had tried to hurt me, the times I had willingly chosen to share a bed with him. Scenes faded in and out before me. My eyes finally noticed the red head that had entered the room._

_"Skye?" I managed to choke out._

_The Motel _

Jason stared at his hand; he couldn't help the fear that began to take him over. For the first time in his life, he did not know what to do. The motel was miles from the next town. They were in the middle of nowhere; the nearest hospital would have to be more then thirty minutes away. He knew she couldn't last that long, not if he didn't do something to stop the bleeding. 

"What the hell happened here?" Jason glared at the owner of the motel as she made her way across the threshold of his room. The nosy women observed Courtney's unconscious form lying in Jason's arms; she froze when her gaze stumbled upon the red liquid that covered Jason's hands. He paused, usually the first thing he would have done was kick the witness out but she was the only one who could possibly help him.

"I need you to help me" Jason could not hide the desperation in his voice. He could see the woman's hesitation, her eyes once again taking in the whole scene, he thanked god when she finally nodded silently. Despite his fear of moving the woman in his arms, he finally rose from the floor taking her to one of the beds.

"I took a nursing course a while back, it's not much but it might help" The woman offered quietly. Jason nodded allowing the motel owner to inspect Courtney's wound while he held her up. 

"Your lucky, the bullet doesn't look like it went that deep but were gonna have to take it out to stop the bleeding" The woman stated her tone a little lighter then previously. Jason let out a breath he hadn't realize he had been holding, Courtney was going to be all right that was what mattered, that was all that mattered. 

"Okay how we get it out" Jason stated seriously looking to the owner expectantly.

_Courtney's dream_

_"Didn't expect to see me here did you?" The red head stated. I couldn't hear her over the sound of the blood pounding in my ears. She looked so real as if I could reach out and envelope her in a hug like I had once been able to. I could not seem to focus on the different things happening around me as light faded to black and back once again, Skye's image seemed to hold my gaze captive._

_"I… how could this happen, I killed you" My voice came out like a squeaky 12 years old. _

_I felt a cold chill run up my spine as her dark almond eyes swept over my figure.  _

_"I know I was there when you killed me, remember?" Skye's words pricked at my skin _

_As if they were tiny needles and I blinked back tears. _

_"Where am I? Am I dead?" The words seemed to rush out of my mouth faster then I time to think about them. Skye stared at me silently, her cold gaze stopping to observe the way I shifted uncomfortably as I impatiently awaited her response. _

_"You get to be spared, I don't why I was sent here to tell you, probably some sick joke the man upstairs thought up" The red head before me stated, smoothing her dress out distractingly. I could not help but smile through unshed tears that had bottled up in my eyes. I was getting a second chance to do things right. All the time wasted on A.J, with all his spiteful words full of hate. Believing I could love him despite it all, while watching someone I do love almost pass me by. _

_"Don't be too pleased by sparing you someone else has to die at your hands just like I did" Skye's words hit me harder then I expected and my smile slowly faded. In reality, I did not deserve to live, not after watching the blood seep from Skye's bullet wound, not after ending her life._

_"I don't want another person to die because of me" I let a few tears flow down my cheeks as the words escaped my mouth. Skye looked at me again a mixture of anger and remorse playing across her features before the stone mask once again overtook them._

_"People don't choose to be spared or who dies in their place, all you can do is choose the right way to live the life you've been given" Skye spoke quietly, before disappearing. She sounded so fragile, she didn't get to be spared but she had to tell me, her murderer I had been. Everything began to fade and darkness once again took over._

The Motel 

"She's going to be okay, we were lucky she was unconscious while we took the bullet out, it would have been mighty painful if she hadn't been" The motel owner said rising from her place beside Courtney. Jason ignored her optimistic tone choosing to wait until the moment Courtney would wake up and smile at him again, to know she was going to be all right. 

"Well I better be going back to my room, all this excitements made me kinda tired" The owner stated her southern drawl accenting her words lightly. 

"Thank you umm…. I never got your name" were the first words Jason had spoken towards the woman in hours. She paused in the doorframe a small smile gracing her features as she stuck her hand out.

"My names Jessie and yours"

"Jason"

He accepted her outstretched hand, shaking it before she exited the room.

Jason ran a hand through his hair, closing his eyes as he tried to absorb the past few hours and come to grips with what he had almost lost, Courtney. The only person he had really come to admire and open his heart to since Robin. He reached a hand out gently running his fingers across her cheek. He was happy to feel the warmth beneath his palm, pulling back; he could see the color returning to the blonde-haired woman's cheeks. Courtney stirred and his hand immediately found hers, entwining their fingers. Her eyes opened gazing into his own and he could feel his nerves begin to ease as he looked into the crystal orbs for the fist time in what felt like forever. 

"Jason" Her voice croaked slightly as she spoke his name. He smiled stroking her hair with his free hand. Courtney swallowed hesitantly and he reached for the glass of water beside him, helping her sip it slowly. She looked at him her eyes sparkling slightly as she observed his tender side again, despite his claims to not having one. The pain had dulled but a sharp pang coursed through her body when she tried to move, a painful moan escaped her lips. Jason tried to help her but she shooed his hands away adjusting her position so she could see him better. 

"You should get some sleep" He stated observing the constant fight to keep her eyelids open. She nodded making a move to rest her head against the pillow when she pulled herself up again.

"Jason I can't do this, I want to turn myself in"

PC warehouse         

"You sun of a bitch" Faith screamed, slamming the door behind her. Tagliati glanced at her from his place at his desk before returning to the paperwork before him.

"What did you think I wouldn't find out you went behind my back and shot the little twit?" Her words echoed against the bare walls, the fire building in her eyes.

"I knew you would, I just chose not to care" Tagliati replied flippantly.  The blonde-haired woman stood before him her eyes bore down on him every nerve in her body wishing she could strangle the idiot. A grin slowly spread across her features as she realized, he didn't know yet, she bit back the laughter that was close to the surface. 

"You didn't kill either of them, they're both doing quite well, actually" Faith stated.

"All you really did was piss off Morgan and eventually Corinthos will come looking for someone to blame and I will be all too happy to point him towards the right person" The blonde smiled allowing a giggle to escape her lips as she watched her male companion grip his pen tighter. He looked into her eyes and she saw the fear, it was like a Kodak moment. Faith rose from her chair taking one last look at Tagliati before exiting the warehouse. 

Sonny's penthouse   

Carly watched Michael get ready to go to the park with Leticia, savoring the one quiet moment she'd had for a while. The little boy kissed her goodbye waving as he made his way out the door with Leticia by his side. The blonde practically threw herself onto the couch as she allowed the stillness of the penthouse to calm her nerves. Courtney and Jason were on the run and Brenda had managed to crawl back into her life, things were not looking good. A knock on the door pulled Carly from her thoughts and she sighed rising to answer it. The blonde-haired woman on the other side stared back at her expectantly. Carly regarded her with a scowl choosing to lean against the doorway rather then Invite her inside.

"What do you want Ms.Roscoe?"

"I have some information for your husband, regarding the shooting of a family member" Faith stated coolly watching as Carly's uninterested façade slowly faded. Another thing Faith loved more then fear was watching people leave their hearts wide open to be broken.

Please review!!


	6. A New Enemy

A New Enemy

"I want to turn myself in" Courtney whispered.

Jason felt his emotions freeze and Courtney saw the look, the one that left everyone with the impression he was just Sonny's drone. Pushing herself further up, despite the pain, Courtney attempted to reach for Jason. She blinked back tears, as he pulled away rising from her bedside and walking to look out the window. Dusk had begun to settle on the desert like state, crickets beginning to make noise from their hiding places, as if they were awaiting the moon's overtaking of the sun. Sighing Courtney fell back against the pillows sinking deeper into the lumpy mattress. Turning her back on Jason, she could feel the stinging of tears, finally letting the salty droplets slowly fall down her cheeks. She could feel her heart begin to tear, for the first time in her life she had reached a crossroad, no matter which road she took her life and Jason's would never be the same. Courtney knew she deserved to pay for Skye's murder, giving up Jason would be part of the decision, one she knew she could never willingly make. Jason watched as the deserted road darkened the few dried shrubs creating a shadow against the sand. Running a hand through his hair, he let out a breath he had not realized he had been holding. Courtney lay quiet across the room and he attempted to push her words aside, labeling them as delusional ramblings caused by the fear of coming so close to death. Glancing behind him, he saw Courtney slowly turn in her sleep the moonlight highlighting her pale figure. Tear stains left paths on her cheeks and Jason felt his heart tighten slightly with regret. He had pulled away, gone cold, with the only person who tried to see beyond the façade. Hesitating slightly he finally made his way towards the bed climbing in beside her. 

"I'm sorry" Courtney mumbled half asleep, turning around. Jason stayed silent pulling the blonde-haired woman to him, letting her headrest against his chest. He lay awake listening as Courtney's breathing became more even, he counted every intake of breath and every exhale, pledging to make sure it was not her last. 

PC-Harbor view towers

Faith watched as Carly's scowl slipped from her features, replaced by a faltering fear that was close to the surface. Stepping further into the penthouse without an invitation, Faith let her eyes roam over the interior, a calculating gaze once again falling upon Sonny's visibly shaken wife. Carly tried to ignore the woman's presence brushing past her and going towards the wet bar. Turning her back on Faith, she attempted to hide the tears that had begun to cloud her eyes. 

"I wanted to see Sonny, to tell him of Courtney's shooting in person, but you'll do as a messenger" Ms. Roscoe stated flippantly, her gaze burning into the dark blonde's back. Carly closed her eyes pushing back the sting of tears as the fear and grief collided, her heart breaking. Anger quickly replaced the other emotions, realizing how easily the woman behind her could announce a familial death, as if it had just been a squirrel run over on the highway.  Trying to quell the urge to kill Faith, Carly poured herself a drink ignoring her shaky hands as they caused some liquor to spill over. Taking a slow sip, Carly let the alcohol slip down her throat, pausing as the burning feeling gave way to calming warmth. 

"Courtney isn't dead by the way, not even mortally injured, kind of sad to think of all the good bullets wasted…." Carly's glass slipped to the ground shattering against the floor as she used her free hand to slap the arrogant smile from Faith's face. The mob widow was taken aback by the other woman's aggression, gripping her purse tighter she prepared to pull her gun from its hiding spot. Her eyes connected with Carly's a warning displayed visibly, to back off.  Faith advanced menacingly watching the dark blonde before her hesitate visibly, before reaching into the back of the bar. The shaking consumed her entire being as she gripped the gun, raising it to point directly at the unwanted guest. 

"You don't have the guts" Faith stated watching as Carly's fingers hovered over trigger. The dark blonde's breath came out ragged, the anger made her fingers itch in anticipation, only one pull of the trigger, thought Carly. Faith could feel her nails begin to dig into the leather material of her purse, the fear more of a reaction then a genuine emotion, her eyes remained cold as proof.  

" Maybe I can't pull the trigger but Sonny and Jason will be able to, and trust me they won't make it an easy death for you" Carly commented softly, letting the gun drop to her side, the cool metal still heavy in her hand. Faith did not hide her satisfied smile as she observed Carly weaken, her spirit beginning to break. Walking towards the door the widow paused inside the doorway, turning back to face Carly as she spoke. 

"Sonny and Jason might not have a chance to get to me, not if they want to keep their precious girls safe". 

Carly stared at the door trying to decipher the difference between the fear and seething hatred, that begun to well up inside her. In disgust, she threw a vase at the door,picturing the glass shards embedding themselves in Faith's body. 

Somewhere in Arizona

Courtney sipped her water slowly accepting the pills from Jason's outstretched hand. The two waited in silence until dawn pierced the sky and their journey could continue. Courtney leaned against Jason's shoulder, the pair making their way towards the checkout desk. 

"Well you are sure looking better," The owner, stated smiling as she eyed the walking and very alert blonde woman to Jason's side. 

"I here your responsible for my recovery, thank you" Courtney replied, taking the woman by surprise when she enveloped her in a hug. 

"Well your welcome, but I have to tell you, the sheriff in the next town has an eye for detail and I don't think you two will make it far with that motorcycle" Jessie commented, her gaze sweeping over the bike from behind the glass windows. Sighing, Jason paused, his eyes focused on their only means of transportation, suddenly regretting he had not found a car instead. 

"What do you suggest we do?" Courtney asked when Jason became too involved in his own thoughts to do so.  

" I have a pick up truck, I'll trade you, it's not much but you'll fit in a hole lot better with it, plus its better for sleeping then the back of that bike" Jessie pointed towards the bike's limited space for emphasis. 

"We'll take it, how much do you want?" Jason pulled an envelope of cash from his jacket pocket, preparing to sift through the bills to match the owner's price. Courtney placed a hand on his elbow, pulling him out of the other woman's earshot. 

"You can't do this, it's your bike" The blonde looked into Jason's eyes seeing the pull between holding on to his prized possession or letting go. 

"You're worth it" The simple statement left Courtney at a loss for words, while Jason returned to the counter, beginning to bargaining with the woman. 

"I don't want your money, Lord knows you kids have been through a lot over the past few days, take the pick-up" Jessie watched with a smile until she saw Jason's hesitation fade. Shaking Jason's hand and hugging Courtney one last time, the owner watched the couple as they climbed into the truck and sped forward. Clutching the cross around her neck tightly, she prayed for their well- being, observing the truck as it disappeared further down the road, leaving a cloud of dust in it's wake. The motel owner closed her eyes focusing on praying, never hearing the lone man enter from the back and pull the gun from his pocket. The bullet barely made a sound as it hit the woman right on target, causing her to slump to the ground with a thud, blood pooling around her. 

"Ya boss it's done" The stranger stated into his cell phone. 

"Good job, you can come home now" The red head stated, placing the phone back on its stand. She let her eyes peer passed the screen doors, towards the simplistic scenery in front of her. She always loved the lake.  

Please review it keeps me writing!


	7. The Ties That Bound

The Ties That Bound

On the road

Courtney yawned, her eyes fluttering open, only to be closed when the sun's harsh rays invaded them. Shifting, the blonde attempted to become more comfortable in the sticky material seat of the pickup. Jason kept his gaze glued to the road ahead, sparing quick glances to his side, observing silently as Courtney became aware of her surroundings. 

"How long was I asleep for?" She inquired, running a hand through her hair before slumping back against the seat. 

"24 hours" Jason replied, allowing his gaze to connect with Courtney's for a brief second before turning it back onto the road. 

"I can't believe I was out that long"

"You needed the rest" 

"I am so hungry" Courtney stated, trying to remember the last time she had eaten a meal. 

"There is a diner up ahead, we can make a quick stop" Jason responded, watching from the corner of his eye as Courtney smiled warmly, settling back into her seat and looking out the window. 

PC

Sonny watched Carly's sleeping form silently. She turned, hair sliding from behind her ear and creating a blanket over her face. Sonny pushed the hair back his fingertips lingering on her cheek, a hint of warmth still existed. Sighing, he rose and began pacing the length of the carpet, never tearing his gaze from his fit fully sleeping wife. The memories of how he found her haunted him, his worst fears becoming more of a reality. 

_Carly looked up towards the door, hearing the click of the lock and the sudden gush of air that was let in as Sonny entered. Carly hesitated, contemplating rushing into her husband's arms, allowing him to quell her nerves. She chose to stay on the floor, wrapping the blanket tighter around her arms and watching the fire's flames crackle, attempting to heat her body. Sonny removed his coat, hanging it up silently before he finally laid eyes on his wife huddled by the fire unmoving and eerily silent. _

_"Carly" He asked gently, awaiting a response that didn't come. He could see her shiver slightly, never showing any evidence she even knew he was there.  Sighing Sonny ran a hand through his hair walking towards his wife. _

_"Carly?"_

_"She said you couldn't protect us, is she right?" Carly asked, almost whispering as she finally looked up and into Sonny's eyes. He stood still his form freezing as he contemplated the severity of her question. _

_"I will never let anyone hurt you or Michael" Sonny replied, crouching In front of Carly's fragile figure. She turned her head, their gazes connecting before she launched herself into his arms, her tears falling freely. _

_"Sonny I'm scared… I'm scared our families going to be ripped apart" The dark blonde choked out through sobs, feeling his arms tighten around her. _

_"That will never happen" _

Sonny rubbed a hand over his face, his gaze darkening as he looked out the balcony window. The penthouse door opened, the sound of Marco announcing Benny coming from the doorway. 

"What is it?" Sonny inquired, his tone coming out harsher then he first intended. 

"We have trouble, there's a new enemy to worry about" 

On the road

Courtney smiled when the diner finally came into sight, the thought of food making her stomach growl. Pulling the truck to a stop, Jason put a hand on Courtney's arm before she could get out. She looked towards him, following his gaze that was fixed on the police car parked in a space up ahead. Shifting nervously, the blonde observed the doorway of the diner, two cops making their way from it and towards the patrol car. 

Breathing a sigh of relief, she watched the car pull away from the lot and onto the open road. 

"Were lucky, we should get something to go and keep driving" Jason stated, his gaze fixing on the woman beside him. 

"Your right, maybe I should drive next though, you like kind of tired" Courtney looked over Jason's face, dark circles settling beneath his eyes. 

"No way, I heard what type of driver you are from Sonny" He replied, getting out of the truck only to receive a whack on the arm.

"I only got a ticket that one time"

"Sonny said you decided to yell at the cop and kick him in the shin. You then got arrested" Jason added, looking out the corner of his eye to see Courtney smiling sheepishly. Opening the door, he let her walk in first, his body stiffening, as he observed the counter top and booths 

Courtney stepped towards the cash smiling towards the middle-aged waitress.

"What can I get you?" The woman inquired, pulling a pad of paper from her apron.

 "Umm… a cheeseburger with fries and a cup of coffee… and a piece of pie" Courtney looked towards Jason, his gaze refocusing on the menu. 

"Just a coffee" He stated flatly, looking towards the doorway once again. 

Sighing, Courtney turned back to the waitress. 

"Get him a coffee and a hamburger, everything to go please" The woman nodded shortly, walking to the kitchen area. 

"All I wanted was a coffee" Jason stated.

"You have to eat an actual meal, or you will pass out from hunger. Most likely while driving and next thing you know we'll be in a ditch and you will be thinking, I wish I had listened to Courtney and eaten that hamburger" Courtney ranted, letting out a much needed breath, looking over at Jason who was trying to hold in his laughter. 

"How long did it take you to come up with that scenario?" 

"Not long, why did it not sound convincing" Courtney asked, trying to appear worried. 

"No, actually you had me completely believing it, up until the whole me thinking I should have listened to you" Smiling Jason, grabbed Courtney's wrists in a loose grip before she could smack him. Pulling her to him, the two melted into fits of laughter, ignoring the skeptical gazes of the diner's customers. Courtney rested her head against Jason's shoulder, her laughter fading, replaced by a warm feeling in her heart. The smile on her lips slowly faded with the sound of a news reporter on the television announcing a breaking report. 

"_A.J Quartermaine, the husband of the recently on the run Courtney Matthews, was found dead today in an alley way located in Port Charles. Police say he most likely died of alcohol poisoning. They also say that they are not ruling out the possibility of foul play. In other news…"_

Courtney felt the room beginning to spin as the news sunk in. Jason latched onto her arm holding her upright as he watched her face pale visibly. Grabbing the food from the counter top, he threw a few bills down, walking into the outdoors, while letting Courtney lean against him.

"Skye she said it was a trade, one life for another" She muttered, once they were safely in the car once again. A puzzled Jason grabbed her hand, placing a finger beneath her chin and drawing her face upwards. 

"It's not your fault A.J got drunk and probably passed out" Jason could see the tears begin to well up in Courtney's eyes, a few slipping down her cheeks before she could stop them. 

"Its not that… I wanted him dead… after all the things he did to me" The whispered words caused Courtney to break down, her whole form shaking, painful sobs escaping her lips. Jason pulled Courtney close his arm wrapping around her shoulders while her head rested against his chest. 

"We have to go back to Port Charles, Jason we need to fix this" Courtney chocked out through tears, seeing Jason's jaw clench his eyes hardening. 

"I won't let you go to jail Courtney"

"I know and I won't let you either" 

"I can get Sonny's plane to meet us at the nearest airstrip, is this really what you want?" Jason looked at Courtney, his gaze locking with hers, observing as she nodded her head silently. Jason placed a kiss on her forehead watching her eyes close in exhaustion. Taking hold of the steering wheel, he guided the truck onto the darkening road, preparing to meet the plane. 

The black limo glided effortlessly through the city streets. The car stopped in front of the cemetery gates, the driver helping a woman from the back seat. Pausing briefly the red head pulled a pair of sunglasses from her purse, closing the black bag once again before setting off. The large iron gates parted easily at her push leaving, a field of green grass littered with tombstones lying ahead. The woman walked on, her heels crushing the odd stone, her gaze focused ahead. Reaching her destination the woman dropped onto her knees in front of the tombstone. Running her fingers over the chiseled letters, she sat back, brushing her skirt absently. 

"Don't worry I will make sure he pays for what he did" She whispered to thin air, placing a single white rose on top of the marble headstone. She sat unmoving for several minutes', the silence broken by the driver coming to stand behind her.

"Mrs. Sanders we should get back before someone sees you" he spoke in a hushed tone. Nodding, the woman rose from the ground, brushing back a strand of her shoulder length hair. 

"Goodbye father" She mouthed, letting the man at her side guide her back towards the car. 

PC Warehouse

Faith Watched as Tagliati tried to appear nonchalant about his failed attempt at killing Jason and Courtney. 

Growing bored with the display, she rose grabbing a magazine to flip through. 

"Mrs. Roscoe we have news" The guard stated walking further into the room. Faith sat up in her chair her eyes wandering over the mans' serious expression.

"What is it?" Tagliati asked impatiently, positioning himself on the edge of his desk. 

"Does the name Olivia Sanders ring a bell?" The guard inquired, seeing Tagliati shake his head, urging him to explain the names importance. 

"She is said to be a new boss and the families are all worried about her presence, plus no one has ever seen her" 

"I have" Faith broke her silence looking up at the rooms occupants, who appeared intrigued by her words. 

"Well then who is she?" Tagliati asked, as Faith fell back into silence. 

"She's my daughter"    


	8. Authors Note

Hey, 

I am not really sure if I want to continue this fanfic because between school and my other fics I don't have much time. Of all the stories I write this is the one that gets the least feedback, so I'm not really sure if it's worth continuing. If you want my to keep on writing it you can e-mail me at angelic_gurl9@hotmail.com or leave a review. I'm not desperate for feedback, I just want to see if anyone is reading this and wants more. 


End file.
